Jelsa Hogwarts AU
by WinterFury10
Summary: Elsa Winters is currently in her N.E.W.T.s year with her best friend Astrid. What happens when she gets paired up to make a love potion with a certain white headed bad boy who is actually the most handsome guy at Hogwarts? And that might just be the beginning for her to realise her feelings for Jack Frost who, unknown to her, has been in love with her for three years.
1. Amortentia

N.E.W.T year was not so easy. Elsa and her friends knew that. They strived hard to complete the year to complete their education at Hogwarts and currently, Elsa was walking with her bestie, Astrid, to Potions.

She, and many others, were expected to get an Outstanding in all the subjects and Elsa, being the brightest witch of her age, made it her mission to get that in all of her subjects. I mean, she aimed to get an Outstanding in every subject and she succeeded so why not do the same this year? And even the teachers expect very high marks from her 'cause she was, in fact, the Head Girl of the school and the teachers' favourite and she was determined to keep it that way.

Both of them walked together but parted to go to where their houses were seated. Elsa walked to where the Ravenclaws were discussing about different kinds of potions and after taking a seat next, she glanced at the Slytherin table where Astrid was happily chatting with the biggest troublemakers of Hogwarts, Jack Frost and his bestie Flynn Rider. The two of them were also close friends with Astrid's boyfriend, Hiccup Haddock, who was a Hufflepuff and a competition for Elsa in studies, and with Kristoff Bjorgman, another Hufflepuff, who is none other than Anna's boyfriend.

Elsa of course had threatened him that she would hex him and ice blast him in the face if he broke her sister's heart, but was cool with their relationship when she saw how much they loved each other. And she has wondered many times whether she would ever have a loving boyfriend.

She glanced back at the Slytherin table and saw Astrid whispering something to Flynn, who so happens to be Elsa's cousin's boyfriend, and both of them were staring at Jack who was staring at- her? She blinked and looked at him and he turned away and chatted with Astrid like nothing had happened.

Since the war against the Dark Lord, people started to realize that not all Slytherins were bad and because of many people like Severus Snape and surprisingly Draco Malfoy, the Slytherins had a new reputation in the wizard society.

And Elsa seemed to _like_ the particular Slytherin with white hair and electric blue eyes. Both of them have not spoken much in their past years but thanks to her other best friends and family, Anna, a Gryffindor, Rapunzel, a Ravenclaw and Merida, a Gryffindor, who secretly wanted the two of them together, gave her quiet a lot of information about the guy. Though he keeps up his bad boy reputation, the whole school knew how kind-hearted he is. But she always kept her feelings away to focus on her studies. I mean, who on earth would go and confess to a guy who practically has the whole female population of the school drooling for him? And when the two of them _do_ meet, he would always give her sweet and charming smiles and she would do the same. There was no way in hell that he would actually _like_ her.

According to her, who is gonna like the boring Elsa Winters who always has her nose buried in a book? I mean, yeah, many guys have asked her out, including a creep called Hans Westerguard who never seems to get the point that she's clearly not interested in him, but she rejected each and every one of them. But that doesn't mean certain creeps don't flirt with her every single day.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the professor come in. Professor Merryweather was a short and chubby lady who was always excited about potions. And of course, Elsa was one of her favorite students.

"Good morning students! I'm so excited to teach you the making of the Love Potion today! So quick, partner up and we'll begin!"

Elsa quickly scanned the crowd for Astrid but her mood went downhill when she saw Hiccup ask Astrid to be his partner, to which she agreed. Elsa just stood there, simply going through her book. If there is anyone who still hasn't got a partner in the end, she would end up asking them.

Nodding her head with her plan, Elsa looked up at Professor Merryweather.  
"So can anyone tell me more about the love potion?" Merryweather asked.  
Only two hands came up. And if you've guessed that its Elsa and Hiccup, you're a genius.

"Yes?" Merryweather asked, clearly happy that Elsa had raised her hand.  
"The love potion, also called Amortentia, is the most powerful potion. It is rumoured to smell differently to each person. To what attracts them the most. It doesn't cause actual love though, 'cause that's impossible" Elsa finished with confidence.  
"Brilliant! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Merryweather smiled happily at her student who reciprocated the action.

After Professor Merryweather told what should be done, everyone set off with their partners to their cauldrons, everyone except a few including Elsa.  
 _I guess I'm not the only one without a partner..._

Elsa looked around her to ask anyone to be her partner and her eyes fell on Tadashi, a Ravenclaw, who was a pretty close friend to her and decided to ask him when someone tapped her from behind. Elsa turned to the person and sapphire blue eyes met with electric blue ones.

"Um, hey. I noticed that you don't have a partner and neither do I so wanna pair up?" The Slytherin house Quidditch captain aka Jack Frost asked her while rubbing the back of his neck.

Elsa blinked her eyes once or twice and then when the matter finally sunk in, she nodded and walked next to him.

For some reason, both of them were a bit uncomfortable with each other. At first, both blushed when the other asked something and both of them were red as tomatoes when their hands brushed while adding the ingredients. But soon, they became so close friends as if they have been best friends since their diaper ages. They even started teasing each other.

"OK, you're putting the wrong ingredient! I know you're old but I didn't know you were _this_ old Grandpa!" Elsa exclaimed as she hit Jack's hand.

"Hey! Look who's talking! The potion is so dilute that its gonna be only water and nothing else! All 'cause of you!" Jack crossed his arms.  
Elsa rolled her eyes and continued with her work.

Finally they ended up making something and both peered into the cauldron and the potion seemed sky blue to Jack and ocean deep blue to Elsa.

"Can you smell anything?" Elsa asked.  
"Well I would be able to if you had not used so much of your mint-smelling perfume _and_ if you didn't have so much chocolate for breakfast" Jack replied while rolling his eyes.  
"Huh? You're the one with _so_ much cologne and aftershave that I'm suffocating here!" Elsa snapped back while fanning her hand over her nose.

And just as Jack was about to snap back at her, he stopped and so did she. And only _then_ did she realise that she had forgotten to put on her all time favourite mint perfume and that she didn't have any chocolate today.  
And Jack realised that he had run out of his aftershave as Flynn had used all of it and that his cologne was passed throughout the Slytherin dormitories and each and every boy had used it, leaving it empty just a day or two ago.

 _So does that mean..._

Both looked at each other and quickly looked away as they turned beet red.

 _Something must've gone wrong. Yeah, that's it..._ Was the only excuse they could come up with.

Both were ready to throw it away just as Professor Merryweather decided it was time to check the potions. She stopped them from disposing their potion and she was very pleased when she saw their potion.

"Oh my fairy-ness! This is perfect! Very good job you two! Twenty points to each of you! Well done!" Merryweather clapped on their backs and went to the next pair.

 _So nothing was wrong with it? But that would mean..._

Both of them blushed so hard that people would think that red paint was poured on them. The two of them avoided the other's eyes throughout the class. And the blushing became worse when Merryweather called them on stage and asked them what they smelt. Both refused to answer and sprinted to their next class, their best friends at their toes.

 **So how was it? Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Confession

" _Jack I-I think-I" she stammered as I leaned in slowly._

" _Yes Elsa?" I whispered huskily as I took her hand in mine. She looked up in my eyes as she too leaned in. Our lips were brushing against each others' when she spoke again as she brought her hands around my neck and I snaked my hands around her waist to pull her close._

" _I think I'm in love with yo-"_

" _ **JACK WAKE UP!"**_

" _Aauugh!"_ I screamed as I sat up in bed only to bump my head with Flynn's.

"What the _frikkin hell_ do you think you're doing man?!" I groaned and asked him.

"Waking you up, of course! Now c'mon, we're already late for breakfast! Today's Friday which means that you can dream all you want about -Girl tomorrow." Flynn replied while buttoning his shirt up.

"What are you even _talking_ about?" Jack said cool and calm on the outside, freaking out on the inside.

"Don't act like you don't know dude 'cause everyone in this school knows how crazily in love you are with Elsa Winters" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world **(which it is XD)**

"N-No I'm not! I just have- a great admiration for her! Yeah, that's it!" Jack squeaked, turning to collect his clothes to go to the washroom but instead met with Flynn's unconvinced look which made him throw up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, fine, you got me. I _do_ like her but I'm not in _love with_ her" he said as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Oh _puh-lease._ I beg to differ. You're head over heels in love with her" Flynn scoffed.

"No I'm not! Tell me at least one incident which proves that I'm in love with her!" Jack shouted form inside the washroom.

"Ok, let's see. You chose most of the classes which she has taken. You became close friends with her sister so that she will introduce you to Elsa in 4th year and you continue being her friend because she's fun to be with _and_ 'cause sometimes she invites you to hang out with her and her friends and you take the invitation at once whenever Elsa joins them. You helped her cousin and her red-headed friend to get out of trouble once and you literally jumped on the bed when Elsa came and thanked you. You were so damn worried when Elsa was sad because someone stole her wand and she couldn't get it back even after trying the Summoning charm so many times. You searched the whole castle and made me search too and you were so ecstatic when she thanked you so many times for finding her wand. And the next day after the wand incident, she smiled at you whenever you both saw each other and you were smiling like an idiot the whole day. And you literally freaked out when she invited you to go to the Three Broomsticks when you _accidently_ bumped into her on our last Hogmeade trip. You even hung a Slytherin guy upside down when he was sleeping because he teased Elsa for being a goody-two-shoes. I could go on but not enough time right now so get your ass out of the washroom" Flynn stated.

Jack's face was red the whole time as Flynn listed the incidents one after the other.

"I did all that 'cause I had a _crush_ on her. _Love_ is a _strong_ word" Jack stated as he stepped out of the washroom and reached for his robe.

"Whatever. But seriously, you have to ask her out before the school year ends bro. Who knows? Maybe some other guy might ask her out and Elsa, being her polite self, might say yes as to not break the guy's heart and she may start liking him and they may start dating and-" he wisely shut his mouth when he saw Jack's glare.

The two of them made their way up the dungeons and to the Great Hall. They reached the place they always sit but Flynn paused.

"What's wrong _Eugene_?" Jack asked.

"Remember when I told someone else might ask her out?" he asked. Jack nodded and Flynn continued speaking while staring somewhere in the front of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, it's happening now, sorta" he stated and pointed at something- or rather _someone_ at the Gryffindor table. Jack turned so fast that it was a surprise he didn't get a whiplash. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he watched a Gryffindor seventh year, Alladin, one of the chasers in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, walking towards the Ravenclaw table where Elsa, Anna, Astrid, Merida and Rapunzel were sitting as it was usual for students to sit at different tables with their friends on normal days. He was holding a bouquet of blood red roses with a tag which said 'Go out with Me?'.

"We can't let this happen! C'mon Flynn!" Jack hissed as he pulled Flynn towards the Ravenclaw table.

Both of them _finally_ made their way through the students to where the five girls were sitting.

"Hey there ladies" Flynn said to catch their attention. Jack tried his best not to turn beet red when Elsa laid her eyes on him and smiled at him, which he reciprocated.

"Hey there guys. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence" Astrid, a Slytherin and a close friend of Jack's, asked sarcastically.

Jack's hands started sweating when she asked that.

 _What can we possibly say?! "Hey there girls, we came here to stop Alladin from asking Elsa out on a date because I have a crazy crush on her!" yeah, right. That will be the first option in my How To Embarrass Yourself In Front Of Your crush list._

"We-uh" Jack stammered but Flynn cut him off.

"Oh c'mon Astrid, is it wrong for me to spend some time with my girlfriend and her friends?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around the blushing Ravenclaw who pecked his cheek, causing him to grin.

 _Woah, Eugene_ _ **actually**_ _got an idea?! Now that's a first…._

"And I guess he dragged you with him?" Anna asked. Jack nodded as he rubbed the nape of his neck and he turned a little pink when he heard Elsa giggle at him.

"Well, I guess both of us and Merida are gonna be the fifth, sixth and seventh wheels now" Elsa said as she pointed at Hiccup and Kristoff walking towards them. The former, a Hufflepuff, sat next to his Slytherin girlfriend while the latter, also a Hufflepuff, did the same with his Gryffindor girlfriend.

Having nowhere else to sit, Jack sheepishly took a seat next to Elsa, who was sitting next to Merida, who was staring at the three couples while her cheek rested on her fist which rested on the table while her other hand held her fork. **(And no, she was not jealous of Hiccup and Astrid if that's what you guys are thinking. She's just frustrated of the six of them acting all lovey-dovey)**

Jack looked around and saw that Alladin was nervously talking with his friend, nicknamed Genie who was another Gryffindor, as he kept glancing towards them, which made Jack narrow his eyes. The former finally seemed to have managed to gather some courage and he walked towards them.

Jack panicked for a second and placed his arm around Elsa's shoulders as he leaned towards Merida to talk about the Quidditch match against Slytherin and Ravenclaw which was gonna take place on the next day. He felt her stiffen and he started freaking out on the inside but he managed to seem nonchalant on the outside. But a few seconds later, to his surprise and relief and ecstasy, he felt her relax under his touch. Both of them blushed as they leaned into the other's touch.

He continued to talk with Elsa and Merida about who will win and was immensely surprised when he saw Alladin walk past them and give the bouquet to Jasmine, a Gryffindor, who was sitting with her friends, right next to where they were sitting.

Jack let out a sigh of relief but continued talking as even the others joined in their conversation. But sometime later, the bell rang and he reluctantly took his hand from her shoulders and both parted ways to get their books for class. An idiotic grin was plastered on his face the whole time and Flynn didn't even bother asking if he's alright. The brunette knew how lovesick the white-head could get so he just left the Slytherin Quidditch-star to his thoughts.

Later that day, the two of them found themselves seated in Potions again. Jack felt that his relationship with Elsa was at least going _somewhere_ these past days. I mean, when the two of them did the love potion together, she had said that she had smelt his, in his opinion, _heavenly_ cologne and his _heavenly_ aftershave which meant she likes him, right? And it was no surprise to him that he had smelt the minty scent which followed her everywhere and there's no doubt about the chocolate as she is _obsessed_ with it. But that didn't mean she had smelt _his_ cologne and aftershave. Many boys in the school could be having the same combination and she could've mistaken it to be his? So she might like someone else?

But today when he panicked and placed his arm around her, she stiffened for some seconds but she relaxed later. She could've easily rejected him by pushing his hand off her but she didn't. So she likes him? But Elsa being Elsa, could've felt that was too rude so she could've reluctantly let him hold her. So….. no?

Yes or No? Like or dislike? Goodness, women are _hella_ confusing.

Jack snapped out of his daydream when he heard Professor Merryweather come in. He quickly looked around and saw Elsa was sitting and talking with Jasmine, who was still gushing about _how cute Alladin is and it was so romantic of him to ask her out with a bouquet of red roses_.

"So students, today you all will concoct a draught of Living Death. Recipes can be found on page number 10 in your books. But let me tell you this, it's desperately tricky to make a perfect draught of Living Death" Merryweather said mysteriously.

Jack quickly got to work and this time, he was determined to be the best. He wasn't miserable when it comes to Potions but he wasn't the best at the same time, like Elsa or Hiccup or anyone else for that matter. And ever since the "Harry Potter era" as they say, many changes were introduced in the portions. Like many errors in the potions textbook were corrected, more information was given to the students about the dangers of dark magic, more ways of defence was introduced and the list went on.

And the new determination had _nothing_ to do with his desire to impress Elsa. Yep, it had _definitely_ nothing to do with it.

"Excuse me Professor, can I please borrow ? She's wanted by the Headmaster. It's an emergency" Professor Flora, the Head of Gryffindor, asked Professor Merryweather. Did I mention before that Merryweather is the Head of Ravenclaw? The two sisters have been in this school since _ages_ , with their other sister Professor Fauna who so happens to be the Head of Slytherin though she's very calm and friendly compared to many of her students, and along with Professor Godmother, don't ask me how she got that name, who is the Head of Hufflepuff.

Jack suddenly became very worried. What is the issue that North, his uncle and the Headmaster of the school, could've called for Elsa during class? He hated to call students while classes were going on but why now? And Elsa would never do anything to break rules, unless it is necessary, so why is she wanted by him? If Jack was called, no one is gonna be surprised as he usually loves to pull pranks on others. He never means any serious harm, just a little joke, that's it. Maybe to brighten someone's mood or he pranks the students who usually bully the younger ones. Like Hans, for example. Jack can never get enough of the expressions Hans gives whenever a prank is pulled on him and trust me, no one in the school, except his bully gang, feels sorry for him whenever he's the victim of a humiliating prank.

Well, back to the present. Jack glanced at Elsa who didn't show even a slight hint of anxiety. She glanced towards him as if she felt his gaze and both of them looked away quickly while blushing when their eyes met.

Jack continued brewing his potion and even though Elsa was not in the class anymore, not that he _wanted_ her to see his potion, yeah, _definitely_ not, the determination didn't fade. He continued to brew the potion with full concentration and finally came up with something. He was not satisfied with how it looked which left him a bit dejected. He stood by his potion and waited for Professor Merryweather to finish checking the others' potions. She soon reached him and dropped a leaf in it. Jack winced when he saw the leaf burn like as if it was put in hot oil. He expected to hear a long lecture about what he should've done but she just stared at it with wide eyes and he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I'll try harder next tim-"

"It's perfect" she whispered in wonder and Jack's eyes grew wide.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh my fairy-ness, it's perfect! Very good job my boy! I told you that you had it in you!" she exclaimed and patted him on his back while he saw- no, scratch that- _star*ed_ as his potion.

…..

"So all of you did pretty well with your potions today, well, most you did" she stated as she glared at some boys whose cauldrons had exploded. "But none of yours was near perfection" she added.

 _What? But she said mine was perfect!_

"All except one" she said as she glanced at Jack who smirked. " has brewed his potion so well that it was _perfect_! Very good job Jack!" she exclaimed. Jack thanked and smirked while thinking about how shocked the rest of his friends will be when they hear that Jack had come first in class for something other than Quidditch.

"Dude, how did you manage to do that?!" Flynn asked as they stepped out of class together. Jack smirked at how shocked Flynn looked.

"Well, you gotta concentrate hard man" he said like an expert.

"And I bet all my money that you tried so hard just to impress Elsa" a familiar voice spoke from behind them. The two of them turned to see Kristoff and Hiccup walking to them. Jack blushed a bit.

"I did not!" he exclaimed.

"Did too!" the other three shouted.

They kept going back and forth like this and soon reached the Great Hall, only to see a group or students surrounding something in the middle of the hall.

"Is that Hans and Elsa with the other girls standing in the middle?" Kristoff asked as he stood on a bench nearby to see what's happening. The boys glanced at each other worriedly and made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Leave my sister alone" Anna hissed as Astrid and Merida next to her on both the sides, all three of them glaring at Hans.

"Anna" Elsa warned as she pulled Anna and Astrid back while Punzie pull Merida who looked ready to rip his head off his neck.

"Elsa you know you don't always have to be the goody-two-shoes around here. Being a little bad won't hurt. Say, Friday night, my dorm?" he asked. Jack's blood boiled and he stood in front of Elsa who was furious, yet calm.

"Stay away from her" he hissed. Hans and his gang whistled and he smirked.

"Will you look at _this?_ Prince Charming has come to his princess's rescue 'cause the princess is too weak and can't even open her mouth" Hans snickered deviously as he walked around Elsa and Jack and Jack protectively pulled her closer. Anna was already fuming in her place but Elsa warned all of them not to take their wands out.

"But I have to admit Jack; you have the best taste in women. You've chosen the one with brains, a pretty face and a good body shape too" Hans spoke as he eyed her up and down and placed his arm on her upper thigh.

Jack's fury burst out and he grabbed Hans by his collar, punched him in the face and lifted his leg to crotch him but someone pulled him back. The others followed suite and soon many other students rushed to stop the angry students. Tooth tried to hold Anna back as she already threw a punch and a kick at the douchebag. Some other students held back Astrid, Hiccup, Merida, Kristoff, Flynn and Rapunzel but Jack wouldn't listen to anyone. He even froze Aster's hand just 'cause he was holding him back. And nobody could even _go_ near him as icicles and frost started popping up all around him. Never had anyone seen him _this_ angry. Elsa rushed to him and faced him and placed her hands on his shoulder.

" _ **ELSA**_ _ **LET GO OF ME! JUST WAIT THERE YOU ASSHO-**_ "

"Jack calm down" Elsa spoke in the same warning tone she had used with Anna a few minutes ago.

" _ **Elsa he just sexually harassed you! I should be killing him and not standing here! Just let me at him**_ _!_ " Jack yelled as he lurched forward, just to be stopped by Elsa again.

"Jack please. Calm down" she said again. Jack stared right in her eye and spoke.

" _ **Elsa, how do you expect me to calm?! I'm not gonna just stand and watch my girl getting harassed by this son of a**_ **-** " he yelled but Elsa cut him off.

"Jack please" she begged. He huffed angrily and stopped fighting. Elsa let go of his shoulder and turned him to take him away. But once Elsa let go, he swiftly turned back to Hans and punched him square in the face, only to realise that Anna had done the same. The two punches had thrown him off his feet and he landed somewhere behind the tables. Jack and Anna snickered and did a fist bump while still looking at Hans who was wailing loudly.

"What's happening here?!" a voice boomed. All the students turned to the front of the hall where North entered, looked confused and furious. His anger increased when he saw Anna but more specifically _Jack_ towering over a trembling Hans whose nose was bleeding profusely. His temper flared and he pointed at Jack and the rest of the group including Elsa and pointed at the direction of his office and stormed off. The group i.e. Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Flynn, Punzie, Kristoff, Anna, Jack and Elsa, reluctantly made their way to the staircase but Jack paused and turned around and saw that only a few students were in the hall and the door was locked.

"Tell anyone else what happened and I'm gonna track you guys down, freeze you completely and throw you in the Forbidden Forest" he hissed at the students, and luckily only the seventh year students were there. He brusquely followed his friends and noticed that Elsa was walking behind all of them while looking at the ground in sadness. He suddenly felt a gulit wave pass over him. He walked next to her and apologized.

"eh, Elsa? I'm-uh- very sorry. It's completely my fault that even you are called to the principal's office. You told me to stay back but- um- I couldn't just stay calm a-after how he behaved towards you. Will you forgive me?" he asked her anxiously.

He crossed his fingers in his pocket while reciting "Please, say yes, Please, say yes" in his head. If Elsa forgives him he would be beyond happy but if she doesn't, it's gonna break his heart. I mean he's been trying to get her attention from third year and developed it to at least an innocent friendship in the past years and now, if she doesn't forgive him, all his efforts will be thrown in the dump. He anxiously waited for her reply but it never came. He hung his head in disappointment.

"Oh, ok. I understand that you're not ready to forgive me right now." And he distanced himself from her.

All of them soon reached Professor North's office. They went inside one by one with their hands at their back and Jack stepped in last, to find a furious North who was intensely staring at his intertwined fingers which were on the table in front of him. Professor Fauna walked in from another door with a scowl on her face, holding Hans whose nose was bandaged. Jack saw how Astrid and Merida did a fist-bump behind their backs as they were standing next to each other.

"I never expected this behaviour from any of you! Especially the two of you and ! As the Head Girl and the Head Boy, I never thought you would be like this!" North bellowed. Hiccup just glared at him while Elsa hung her head in shame and Jack, who was standing next to her, could see the tears forming in her eyes, which angered him a lot.

"And you two, and , being the current prefects of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, you should have stopped them, not taking part in the fight yourselves! And that includes the others too" he shouted again. The two of them along with the others, like Hiccup, held their head up high and glared at North.

The group hated the harshness in North's voice, which was usually cheery and happy.

"And you, Jack, I've already given you plenty of warnings in the past! I'm ashamed to call you my nephew!" he yelled at Jack and expected him to hang his head, but Jack glared intensely at him. He hated the man shouting at them. This was not his jolly and fun uncle who always encouraged him to do the right thing. No, this was North, Headmaster of Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, who was currently ashamed of his students without even knowing the truth.

"Well, _of Hogwarts_ " Jack sneered which angered North even further "Let us explain and then you can yell how much ever you want" Jack stated. North glared and Jack reciprocated the action but soon North grimly nodded.

"Well, Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel and I were just hanging out in the Great Hall when we saw Hans and his gang bullying a first-year Ravenclaw. As the Head Girl, in Elsa's case, Gryffindor prefect, in Anna's case and Ravenclaw prefect, in Punzie's case, it was their duty to stop them, which they did. They took off some points of Slytherin which angered Hans. He started insulting us and he was flirting with Elsa" Astrid started.

"I couldn't just stand and watch my sister getting harassed so I stepped in. Hans started insulting my parents and started saying things like somebody else in my family would've died and that's the reason you called her during her Potions. I charged at him but Elsa held me back. And that's when Jack stepped in" Anna continued while glaring at Hans and North.

"Knowing Elsa, she would never do anything to break the rules except when it is really necessary. So obviously she felt getting in a fight was not a good thing so she stayed quite but I didn't. When I went and stood next to Elsa, he started sexually harassing her so I punched him. I was about to crotch him but Aster held me back. The rest of the group also couldn't control their anger so we all charged at him. The other students managed to hold my friends back but I was way too angry so I didn't listen to anyone and continued beating him up when Elsa interfered and stopped me. And when she let me go, I turned around and punched him one last time, only to realise that Anna had done the same. And that's when you entered _Professor_ " he spat like the name was venom in his mouth.

North's eyes softened and he turned to Hans.

"Is what they say true, young man?" he asked Hans, who shook his head which made North turn to the others with a glare. And the rest of the group, excluding Elsa who still hung her head in shame, couldn't have been angrier.

"Of course! Trust him 'cause he is rich and his daddy works in the Ministry but don't trust the students who are telling the truth 'cause _you_ saw us in the wrong moment!" Jack yelled. He would have continued but Elsa's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"This is my entire fault Headmaster. Please forgive me and my friends" Elsa apologized.

"Elsa, why the hell are _you_ apologizing?! It's _he_ *points at Hans* who should be apologizing 'cause its _his_ fault and its _he_ *points at North* who should be apologizing 'cause he's the one who has misunderstood everything!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, give respect to your elders" Elsa scolded. Jack just crossed his hands and looked away, before making his way to Hans and pulled him by his collar.

"Jack! Stay where you are!" North bellowed but Jack didn't listen to him.

"So we're lying eh? Tell that once again, I dare you" Jack challenged while glaring at Hans and lifting Hans by the collar while lifting his other hand to punch him. Hans quickly brought his hands up in front of his face.

"I'm sorry! I lied! What they said was true! Please leave me and don't punch me, please!" he whimpered and begged. Jack quickly let him go and Hans stumbled a few stepped back.

"Hans Westerguard you are suspended for three months! Get out of my office!" North yelled, clearly angered. Hans quickly ran away from there and North sat on his chair while rubbing his eyes with his index finger and his thumb.

"And which one of you locked the door of the Great Hall? And why, may I ask?" North asked. Hiccup spoke up.

"That would be me. We definitely didn't want the students to spread the rumour that Elsa got harassed by Hans all over the school so I closed the doors so no one would come inside and luckily, when the fight took place, only seventh year students were there. And at least they knew what to do and what not to do and after how Jack threatened the students, I don't think anyone is gonna open their mouth." He finished.

"That's Hiccup. Using his brain even when fight is going on" Astrid rolled her eyes before pecking his cheek, causing him to grin goofily.

"That was really clever of you Hiccup. And fine, I agree that what Hans did was bad but I don't see any reason why _you_ would interfere yourself in this mess Jack. I mean, ok, let's see. Anna and Rapunzel are her family, Astrid and Merida are her best friends, Kristoff, Hiccup and Flynn are her friend's and sisters' boyfriends and they are pretty close with her so they all fought. But you caused the maximum damage but I don't see why. I've not seen you hang out with her much" North asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Jack turned beet red as the others turned their head to him while smirking and he even saw Elsa look at him with confusion.

"I-eh-um-she's my f-friend, that's why!" Jack stammered. Nobody seemed satisfied with his answer.

North stroked his beard. For the way Jack was blushing and stammering, something told him that it's Elsa whom Jack has been crushing. But he's not gonna admit it in front of her if he's gonna stand there, blushing and stammering.

 _He only says the truth when he's angry so….._ North smirked when he got the idea but quickly replaced it with a frown.

"Ok, I'll just send a Howler to your parents informing your _bad_ behaviour. And the Winters will be receiving _two_ howlers, one for Anna and the other for Elsa. And I can even excuse Anna and Rapunzel, and I'm excusing Hiccup for using his brain but Elsa, your badge will be taken and given to someone else" North winked at the others (excluding Elsa and Jack) who frowned for a second but smiled realising his plan and placed a frown on their faces while desperately trying to keep they laughter at bay.

Jack's head, which was previously hanging as he tried to avoid Elsa's curious gaze, snapped up and he glared at North.

"That's not fair! I mean, Anna fought but all Elsa did was hold me back! In which way is that bad behaviour! You're seriously unbelievable North! And take her badge? What the fuck did she do that was _not_ according to the rules?! Elsa is the perfect Head girl this school can get!" Jack yelled. Elsa was surprised at what he said while the others just pretended to be shocked but all of them already knew about his crush on her.

"But Jack, its Elsa who is not gonna be Head Girl for the rest of the year. You are gonna continue being the Slytherin house Qudditch team captain so I don't see why you're getting so worked up" North stated, trying to hide his smile. What? Just 'cause he shouted at him doesn't mean he's not happy that his nephew if finally grown up and he couldn't have chosen a better girlfriend. And to his delight, Jack grew angrier by the minute.

"Why? WHY?! THAT'S 'CAUSE I CARE FOR HER!" Jack screamed. Elsa blushed when she heard him but Jack didn't notice her as he was too busy glaring at North and if looks could kill, even North's ash won't be seen. And the frost spreading around the room from where he was standing made it clear that he was way far from _just_ angry.

"But why?" North asked in a mocking way.

" _ **THAT'S 'CAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HER AND HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS!**_ **"** Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and icicles shot out from behind and front of him and frost spread all around the office.

Elsa's eyes widened and her whole face turned red as she looked at Jack who looked ready to kill anyone who dares to talk to him. The group silently cheered behind his back and North gave a satisfied smile as she leaned back in his chair.

Jack finally realised what he had blurted out and turned even redder than Elsa. He avoided everyone and ran from the office while the others called out for him. He ran and ran, outside the castle, down the stairs and finally reached the place where he always sits. The place where he rests when something was troubling him; the place where he spends most of his free time; the place he sits when he's completely hopeless: a tree at the edge of the Great Lake, where nobody could see him. The tree was pretty big and was hollow in which he likes to sit.

He sat on the ground, thinking hopelessly that Elsa's gonna hate him and cursed at himself as to why he confessed like that. He had dreamed that he would invite her for dinner once they are out of school and then take her in a Ferris wheel and confess to her when they are on the top which has a really great view. He would gift her with a snowflake necklace ad she would agree ad they would end off the night with their first kiss.

Jack sighed as he gazed at the Great Lake and spotted the Giant Squid for a second before it swam inside the lake again. Jack sighed when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"Go away Eugene" he groaned. But what he heard surprised him.

"Its actually Elsa here" he turned back and saw Elsa walking towards where he was sitting. He quickly stood up and caught her when she tripped over one of the roots which were poking out of the ground. Both of them blushed and pulled back and Jack nervously rubbed the nape of his neck while Elsa shyly glanced at him and then at the lake.

"Wow, now I get it why you prefer this place to the rest of the school. It's calm and peaceful here and the view of the lake is pretty cool." She said as she looked around. Jack stayed quite as he looked at his shoes with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Elsa noticed this and looked at him.

"Um, what's wrong?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Jack glanced at her before looking at the ground again.

"As I said before, I'm really sorry. It's my fault that even you were called to North's office. I know that you probably hate me now." he sighed in the end. Elsa smiled and made him look at her before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't exactly tell you that I don't forgive you, did I? My silence doesn't mean I'm angry; it means that I'm just thinking things over." She said. Jack smiled as she turned her gaze back to the lake.

"How did you even find this place? I would do anything to just leave all my duties and stress to rest here for a day" she said as she admired how comfortable the hollow looked.

"My dad said me about this place. He told me that when I have any problems or when I'm feeling hopeless, I can just sit here and relax. He said me that this was the place he met my mom" he said and thought, _and this is the place I first saw you._

Didn't understand what he said- well, thought? Well, our dear hero was resting near the hollow and looked around, only to see Elsa and her friends happily chatting just a few feet away. Nobody usually sat near the tree as its surroundings were usually cold, even when the day was at its hottest. While the others were chatting loudly, Elsa sat there, reading a book. And just as he stepped out of the hollow, he had heard Flynn call out his name _very_ loudly, which had captured everyone's attention, including Elsa's and that was the first time their gazes had locked. Elsa soon snapped out of the trance and he had seen a light pink tint spread across her cheeks, and as he turned around to meet Flynn, he was sure he was red as Ariel's hair.

Well, back to the present now.

"That's so sweet" Elsa smiled as she looked at the lake again.

"And you can come here if you want" Jack said. Elsa looked at him and replied.

"I would love to Jack, but this is your secret spot. I can't just come here and claim this place as mine" she chuckled.

"It can be _our_ secret place" he emphasized on the word "our" hoping she would get what he was trying to say. Elsa just looked at him in confusion while Jack turned away while muttering a 'forget it'.

"I heard that you did the perfect Draught of Living Death. I should admit, , that was impressive. Never knew you had it in knew, no offence" Elsa chuckled as she gazed at the lake. Jack blushed and replied, "None taken" as he looked at her and not the lake.

"And yeah, thanks for standing up for me like that Jack. Seriously, no one except Anna and Astrid has ever stood up for me before" Elsa said a bit shyly as she looked at her feet and blushed. Jack couldn't help but think that she looked _adorable_.

"It's no problem. And don't worry; I'll stand by your side for the rest of my life, even if I have to sacrifice myself" Jack said sincerely as he placed his hand under her chin and made her look him in his eyes.

The two of them stared at each other while Jack decided to make the first move. He slowly leaned in, hoping she won't reject him. And to his surprise and delight, she leaned in too. His hand, which was holding her chin, slowly made its way to the back of her head and buried itself in her hair while his other hand snaked itself around her waist and pulled her closer as her hands went up his chest and around his neck, both of their eyes becoming half-lidded. Their lips were only millimetres away and he felt her breath mingle with his own. And finally, their lips met.

Jack closer his eyes in bliss and leaned her head in a more comfortable position. This moment was what he had been dreaming of. Shivers and electricity went up and down his spine as he felt her hands running through his already-messy hair. He put all his love in that kiss, hoping that this won't be the last. And this felt _waaaaaaayyyy_ beyond his fantasies.

After what felt like forever, Elsa pulled back but they remained in the same position. Both of them gazed into the other's half-lidded eyes before Elsa pulled him for another kiss, which he responded with the same enthusiastic fervour. But all things have to end.

The two of them completely pulled back when they heard Giant clock struck ten. They avoided each others' eyes thoroughly.

"I-um-I-I gotta- I gotta go so-heh-b-bye!" she squeaked and ran towards the castle but paused just a few feet from the tree. She turned back and saw Jack still staring at her in a daze.

"A-And just so you know, I've liked you too. Just from fifth year. I don't know if its love yet, but I am sure I see you um- _way more than a friend_ " and she ran off while blushing like all the blood in her body was in her face.

Jack just stood there, frozen in his place until a fruit fell on his head, which snapped him out of his trance. He whooped and did a crazy celebration dance before running into the castle and to North's office, only to find him standing by his window, which has a clear view of the tree, with a smile on his face.

"Even though I'm supposed to be angry at you, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" he jumped on North and kissed his cheek.

"And just so you know, I was just joking about sending Howlers. I did that knowing that you would confess only if you're _really_ angry." North chuckled. Jack hugged North once again while thanking him and he ran off to the Slytherin dormitories.

Flynn eyed his best friend as he walked- sorry- _ran_ in with a wide and stupid lopsided grin. He just kicked his shoes off and fell on the bed with a lovesick sigh. Flynn smirked when he saw lipstick smeared on Jack's face.

"Looks like you finally got what you wanted buddy" Flynn smirked and went to sleep, thinking about his own girlfriend.

 **Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! And just one more chapter is gonna come out for this fic but this story will remain complete as I still have to complete three fanfictions of mine! And now for the reviews!**

 **MickeyMouse114: thanks! And I think you mean sis and not bro!**

 **SecretJelsaFan: thanks a lot girl! I wasn't kidding when I told that you're one of my favourite authors!**

 **Ironically-delicious-donuts: thank you and I'm glad you thought this was cute!**

 **Blacklotus101: thank you! I mean, literally, I get up in the morning and see my tab shouting at me to see the notifications to see your review! Thanks a lot!**

 **So please don't forget to review!**


	3. Quidditch and United

"The day is beautiful, the mighty Eos has bestowed yet another perfect day for us to have a perfect match of Quidditch. And here I am, laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering what my crush is doing. Gosh, I'm so pathetic" Jack rambled as he laid on his bed, not even bothering to get up on a _Slytherin_ Quidditch match. Yesterday's events were still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but dream about kissing her once again.

"Will you stop doing that?! You've been rambling for the past one hour! Get up and get ready right now if you dont want to miss breakfast!" Flynn shouted from his bed.

"Look who's talking! You've been thinking of where to take your _Blondie_ for a date for the past one week!" Jack accused, both of them still staring at the ceiling. They moved their gaze only when they heard somebody get in their dormitory.

"Hey Astrid" Flynn greeted lazily.

"'Hey Astrid?' What the hell?! What are you assholes still doing in your beds?! We have a game to win!" She yelled at them. A and that's when Jack noticed that she was in her Quidditch attire, except for the robe.

"Oh, just thinking and panicking" Jack replied and pulled his blankets till his neck.

"Yeah, thinking about Elsa and panicking whether she'll agree to be his girlf- _oof_!" Flynn was cut off by the pillow which had come soaring from Jack's direction.

"Shut up _Eugene_ " he hissed. Astrid seemed to understand and she sat down on Flynn's bed after pushing him off.

"So that's why you're sulking. You're scared that Elsa might reject you" Astrid smirked slyly.

"Scared? Me? Pfft, nope. Nothing can scare the almighty Jack Frost" Jack boasted. Astrid raised her eyebrow at his prideful comment but decided to ignore it. But Flynn didn't think so.

"You? Not scared? Almighty? OK, thats the funniest joke of the year 'cause let's see. You're scared about Emma being in trouble, you're scared that nobody might want you and that you might never be loved, you're scared that a certain platinum-blonde might leave you forever after rejecting you coldly, you're scared that all the kids back home might've forgotten you, you're scared that _Elsa_ might forget once we're out of school, you're scared that Elsa might not be the girl you thought she was, you're scared that-" and Flynn was cut off again.

"Wait, why do so many of your fears involve Elsa?" Astrid asked. Jack didn't answer, he just sighed, got up from his bed, collected his Quidditch robes and made his way to the washrooms.

"Oopies, shouldn't've reminded him" Flynn bit his tongue as Astrid rolled her eyes.

...

Jack returned to his room and was surprised to find Flynn completely dressed in his Quidditch robes. He noticed Astrid mutter some charms and set their beds right. She looked up at him and he just gave her a small smile which she reciprocated. The three of them then left the rooms and walked to the Great Hall.

"Look, I know you're still sad about thinking about all your fears at once but I have to tell you, Elsa was seriously giving up on you up until yesterday. So you better make your move before its too late" she placed her hand on his shoulder and walked off to where Elsa was sitting. The girls looked up and greeted her and Jack's gaze locked with Elsa's who quickly looked away, a fierce blush making its way to her face.

"I'm doing it" Jack spoke suddenly, still standing at the entrance with Flynn.

"You what?" Flynn asked with wide yes and his jaw dropped.

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend today" he said and looked determinedly at Flynn.

"You what?!" Two more voices shouted behind them. The two Slytherins turned and met with the two shocked Hufflepuffs.

"He's finally gonna ask her to be his girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!" Flynn said and jumped on Jack to hug him. Hiccup and Kristoff happily jumped on the poor guy and all four of them fell, trying to hug the poor Slytherin house Quidditch captain.

"This is pretty amusing to see such a strong friendship but I should really ask for , and to release " spoke in a strict voice. Most of the girls of the school aka Jack's fanclub giggled. The four of them quickly got up and ran to their respective tables to eat. Jack turned impossibly redder when he caught Elsa giggling.

 _Great! Its so_ _ **fun**_ _to get embarrassed in front of your crush. And no, I was not sarcastic_ _ **at all**_ _._

He quickly had his breakfast and waited for Flynn, who looked like he was ready to eat everything in sight. And that's when his fanclub decided to talk to him.

"Hey Jack" one of them cooed flirtatiously. He knew that mostly everyone in the Great Hall, including Elsa, was watching him and the girls. So, not wishing to look rude, he replied, though he didn't like how the girls even _looked_ at him.

"Uh, hey. How may I help you?" he asked. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Flynn watching them with a 'this is getting interesting' look.

"We just came to wish you good luck for the match. We know you'll squash the other team with your great Quidditch skills" another said. Not knowing how to respond to _that_ , he just thanked them and turned to Flynn, secretly signalling him to eat faster.

"And you have to win this match Jack. So that you can put _certain_ people in their place" one of them said and some girls in the group glared at the Ravenclaw table, more specifically at Elsa who just raised an eyebrow. Jack didn't like the way they looked at Elsa and was trying to control himself.

"Yeah, so that _some_ people don't think that they're superior to others by trying to steal others' boys" a fourth said bitterly, and now, all of them glared at Elsa and shamelessly tried to wrap their arms around Jack. And that was enough to erase all the hesitation in Jack's eyes, which were blazing with fury right now.

"Now you girls listen to me" he snapped and stood up and faced all the girls.

"First of all, no one tells _me_ what I should or shouldn't do. Secondly, no one in this school thinks they're the superior ones, and thirdly, stop glaring at Elsa like that! If you've not noticed, she's the _Head Girl_ of the school which gives you no right to talk about her like that. And if I ever see or hear you talking bad about her, I'll make sure to teach each one of you a lesson, understood?" he threatened. All the girls were completely frightened before he could finish his speech. They nodded and ran off, and that could be the only sound to be heard in the whole hall.

And that's when Jack realised that everyone, including the teachers, was looking at him, wide-eyed. Jack turned pink in embarrassment as many students from all the houses clapped him on the back. He blushed harder when he noticed Elsa burying her head in her hands as she turned red as the girls teased her. For a second, she looked up from her hands and Jack, feeling a little brave, smirked and winked at her. She turned impossibly redder and Jack couldn't help but grin at her cuteness. He then glanced at the staff table and found North proudly smiling at his nephew, the four house heads excitedly chatting and the other teachers smiling and softly clapping for him.

"Ok, ok, now all of you, off to the Quidditch Pitch! The match will be starting in a few minutes!" announced. All the students quickly ran to the pitch and waited for the players wearing white and green robes and the white and blue robes.

Jack casually glanced at Elsa as he always did before Quidditch matches. It was always the same: Elsa would get up, give Anna a hug, wish good luck to her Gryffindor sister and friend and also to her Slytherin bestie, the only three who are Quidditch players, if they're playing in the match. Then she would bid them goodbye and walk off to the library, unaware of a certain white-headed Slytherin watching her the whole time. But today was different and Jack started panicking.

"Shit! Flynn, Elsa's coming to the match!" Jack hissed as he pulled his best friend aside, Hiccup and Kristoff being pulled by the brunette.

"So what? Its usual for students to come to Quidditch matches" Kristoff shrugged.

"No, she's never attended even a single match before! So why now? Why today?! When I'm playing?!" The white-headed Slytherin whined.

"I can think of two options. Either Anna and the other girls convinced her to join them or she wanted to support her house and see you play. Yesterday wasn't a normal day, ya know" Hiccup smirked. Jack blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck nervously.

"Dude, chill out. Seriously, you're freaking out too much. I mean, this is her first match and you could impress her with your Quidditch skills..." Flynn trailed off slyly. Jack seemed to consider it before he started freaking out again.

"But what if I mess up?!" He exclaimed.

"Oh come on! You're the best Seeker in the whole school! When has Jack Frost freaked out about a match? Never! So why now?!" Flynn asked in frustration.

"That's because Elsa Winters never came to those!" Jack pouted.

"Listen, they didn't give you the title "Quidditch Star" for no reason! You got this Jack! Go there, catch the Snitch, impress Elsa and stop freaking out!" Kristoff shouted and pushed the two Slytherins towards the dressing rooms.

 _Yeah, I got this. I'm gonna show my great skills to the whole school today!_ Jack encouraged himself.

Soon the doors opened and the players hopped on their brooms and zoomed into the air. The Ravenclaw students entered first, receiving loud cheers from the stands. The Slytherin students made a grand entrance and Jack flew over the students, giving Hi-Fi's to the students who had their hands raised.

It wasn't hard to spot the platinum-blonde beauty in the stands, who grinned at him. With all the courage he had, he smirked, winked at her and blew a kiss. She blushed and rolled her eyes, the smile never fading. He grinned at the adorable sight and descended to the ground where Maui, the Quidditch teacher, stood.

"OK so I need a nice and clean game. Y'all better not try to cheat or its Bye-Bye Broom to you! Understood?!" He shouted. The players shouted a "Yes sir!" before he called for the captains.

Jack shook hands with Guy, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain who was currently dating a Gryffindor called Eep. Both smirked at each other and then mounted their brooms. Maui soon blew the whistle and the Quaffle was released.

The Slytherin chasers, Astrid, Tuffnut and Ruffnut started their work and quickly scored a point each. The Slytherin keeper, a girl nicknamed Gogo, did a great work as she stopped two goals. The Slytherin beaters, Flynn and Eret, controlled the Bludgers expertly. And finally, our seeker, Jack Frost searched every nook and corner of the pitch for the tiny golden ball with wings.

When the score reached eighty-fifty with Slytherin in the lead, Jack spotted the Snitch hiding right above Punzie, whose hair matched with its colour. Jack smirked and dove towards it. The Ravenclaw seeker, Heather, seemed to have spotted it too as she too dove for it. She almost caught up to him but Jack was much faster on his Firebolt. But the Ravenclaw beater has swung his bat and the Bludger hurtled towards Jack. The latter noticed this and pulled back causing the Snitch to disappear in that millisecond. Jack wholeheartedly cursed under his breath and scanned the area.

His eyes fell on Elsa who was cheering happily. Rapunzel jumped on her and gave her a hug and Elsa, who was not expecting that, fell on Anna who in turn fell on Merida who quickly caught her. Punzie smiled sheepishly and got off her cousin and Mer pulled Anna to her feet. Jack laughed and held out his hand for Elsa, floating right above them. The students around them had stopped looking at the match and concentrated on the blushing pair. Elsa sheepishly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He heard students cheer again and saw that Ravenclaw had scored yet again and was leading by ten points. He quickly kissed her hand, winked and zoomed off, smirking at himself and blushing slightly.

He spotted Snitch innocently flying in circles between the stands. And that was where Heather was floating, unaware of the tiny ball. He dove in the opposite direction and glanced back and saw Heather following him. He flew in full speed towards the ground and he knew Heather was hot on his heels. And then, he did it.

He took a sharp turn and Heather, who had not expected that, went hurtling towards the ground. He quickly caught her hand so she doesn't get hurt as the broom fell. The girl looked up at him with questioning eyes. He smiled, left her on the ground and flew of towards the Snitch, which was still right there. Everyone cheered for him which made him smirk. He saw a Bludger coming his way but he didn't back out. He flew towards the Snitch as fast as he could. The whole audience was watching anxiously. All had the same question: is Jack gonna get his leg broken by the Bludger or is he gonna win? And in seconds, they knew the answer.

Jack had barely missed the Bludger but caught the Snitch at the same time. He roared in happiness and held his hand up, clenching the Snitch tightly in his hand. Everyone cheered for him, and even the ones who were supporting Ravenclaw clapped for the Seeker who had been excellent.

Jack descended and was enveloped by hugs from everyone. He laughed when Flynn and Kristoff raised him and placed him on the former's shoulders. The whole Slytherin team whooped with joy for their captain. Jack glanced at the stands and saw Elsa consoling Rapunzel who was pouting and fake crying like a baby. She caught him staring at her and grinned at him, which he reciprocated.

 _Best. Match. Ever!_ Was all he could think as everyone returned to the Great Hall for lunch. Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff and Jack waited for the girls who walked down last. Astrid excitedly bounced to Hiccup who grinned before kissing her on her lips. Kristoff and Anna chatted about the match as they walked back and Flynn and Punzie had already ran off together to who-knows-where. Merida grinned at Jack and told him that she was impressed at how he had trained his team, before warning that she's gonna squeeze him in the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match.

Jack finally turned to Elsa and both tried their best to not turn red in the face.

"So, first game huh?" Jack chuckled. Elsa looked up and smiled, making Jack's knees to go weak.

"Yeah, and my house lost. Guess I'm some sorta bad luck" Elsa chuckled.

"Oh, nothing like that. Ravenclaw lost 'cause they can't beat someone as handsome as me" Jack smirked and placed an arm around Elsa's shoulders, pulling her closer. It took all of Jack's strength to not blush and to keep the smirk plastered on his face. But he didn't miss how Elsa blushed when he pulled her closer.

"So how did I play?" Jack asked slyly with a devious smirk.

"Not bad I guess. I was staring at our handsome captain you see" she smirked.

"Hey! FYI your captain already has a girlfriend so quit staring at him. Though I've heard the other captain is single" Jack replied with a smirk wiggled his eyebrows.

"Goodness, you're such a flirt!" She laughed.

"Jack Frost ain't a flirt Snowflake, unless it comes to you" he smirked again. Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"But seriously, how do you think I played?" He asked as he removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it around her waist to bring her closer.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She laughed. Jack's smirk turned into a fond smile as he saw how happy she looked.

"'Cause yours means the most" he replied sincerely. Elsa looked into his eyes and blushed, looking away and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, to be honest, it was brilliant. I've sometimes watched the matches from the library windows and I should admit, you're the best player I've seen" she admitted shyly. Jack flushed scarlet and looked around, nervous about what he wanted to ask next.

 _Its now or never Jack_. He told himself.

"Um, Elsa?" He asked nervously as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall. He rubbed the nape of his neck, something he does whenever he was nervous or anxious. Or in this case, both. And that was something Elsa thought was cute.

"Yeah?" She asked and turned to look at him. Jack stared at her eyes, the said girl doing the same with his eyes. Jack managed to snap out of the trance when he remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Can I talk to? Alone?" He asked her and the nervousness was dripping in his voice. Elsa just smiled and nodded.

"Now?" She asked.

"How about you meet me at our tree? Say, at seven?" He asked and crossed his fingers in his pockets.

"Sure. See ya later" she smiled and turned to leave but then she paused. She turned and looked at him before pecking his cheek and she ran off. Jack stood frozen in his spot as he watched the girl of his dream run away while blushing.

"Uh, earth to Jack?" A voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked around and saw everyone having lunch and Flynn standing in front of him with a confused look.

"What the hell are you standing here for? Lunch is there. Why are you standing here- wait, I guess I get it." He grinned evilly as he eyed the lipstick mark on Jack's cheek.

"Can you believe that she _actually_ kissed me on my cheek?!" Jack whispered excitedly so that people don't overhear him.

"Wait, you mean you guys haven't kissed before?" Flynn asked with raised eyebrows. Jack turned red when he remembered yesterday's events.

"We have. Twice actually. But we were in some sort of trance yesterday but today, she just kissed my cheek and ran off, blushing so badly" Jack admitted.

"Which means her feelings are mutual" Flynn stated before stuffing his mouth with the delicious food. Jack remained silent for the rest of the time, thinking about what he could do for her when confessing.

...

"She's coming!" Anna whispered. Everyone quickly ran off after wishing Jack good luck and after giving him a hug.

Jack stood in his spot, a little far away from the tree. He visibly gulped before turning to greet her when his eyes widened. His jaw dropped when he saw Elsa, walking towards him wearing an ice-blue dress which reached her knees. She smiled at him and walked towards him. **(Its her ice dress, just ending at her knees)**

She stopped in front of him and told something but Jack, who was still in a daze, just nodded.

"Gorgeous" he breathed out. Elsa turned a little pink before she giggled.

"Dummy, I said hi" she laughed. Jack nervously laughed and rubbed the nape of his neck _again_.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked brightly. Jack could only smile dreamily.

"Didn't I tell you that I want to talk to you at our tree? Well, as we are still far away from it, we have to still get there" he grinned.

Still smiling, Elsa shook her head and headed to the tree, but she paused and turned around and saw Jack still grinning dreamily at her which made her blush.

"Well, aren't you gonna come?" She asked playfully. He shook his head and jogged towards her and as she turned to walk again, he stopped her.

"Here, put this on" he said, giving her a blindfold. Elsa looked at him and raised at eyebrow.

"Dont worry Snowflake, I'm not gonna do anything to you. Unless you want me to?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Elsa punched his arm and took the blindfold.

"Pervert" she muttered as she tied it around. Jack helped her with that and she felt his breath on her neck which sent shivers down her spine.

"Just trust me, OK?" He smiled and took her hand in his. He lead the way, occasionally warning her about stones or water. He blushed profusely when he had to carry her as she can't walk over the roots which were sticking out around the tree as they reached it. He gently placed her on the ground and Elsa felt something crunch under her feet.

 _Is that...?_

Her question was answered once Jack removed the blindfold and she was awestruck.

The ground around the tree was covered with snow, the tree completely frozen and looking silver in coloud as snowflakes hung on the empty branches. She looked around and saw that even a part of the lake was frozen in the shape of a circle, creating a perfect ice skating rink. There were snowflakes falling from the tree and some his in her hair.

"Oh my goodness! Jack this is beautiful!" She turned to the guy wearing a dark blue hoodie which had actual frost on it. He wore brown pants which ended a little below his knees and the bottom part was covered in frost as well. She giggled when she saw him holding a box of chocolates and a bouquet of ice roses. She looked up in his eyes and stared into his electric blue eyes with snowflake design.

"Elsa, ever since I met you, I knew I had to be a part of your life, in any way. You're so beautiful, kind, responsible, studious and cute that I couldn't help but develop a crush on you and I believe that its not just a silly teenage crush anymore. So I ask you this with all my heart, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a hopeful smile and a sincere expression. He tried not to panic when he saw Elsa's eyes widen.

"Jack I-" she stammered, completely shocked at how greatly he thought of her. She was about to jump on him and hug him but got a better idea. She slowly frowned and took the gifts in her hand and looked down at them.

"Jack I-I dont know what to say" she said and slowly placed them on the ground, internally smirking at what she was gonna do.

Jack's heart dropped when he heard her say that. What could he be thinking?! That she might actually like him back?! Him?! Jack Frost?! The most pathetic boy in school?! Why?! What made him think that she would actually like him?!

Jack hung his head, trying to blink away the tears.

"I-its OK. I-I understand that you d-dont see me that way. I'm sorry, I must've wasted your time. E-Excuse me" he said with closed eyes and was about to run away when he felt her hand grab his and something soft crashed on his lips.

His eyes blew wide open as he realised that she was kissing him. He had been too heartbroken and shocked at the same time that he lost all his senses. Elsa pulled back when he didn't respond and her eyes widened when he saw his eyes filled with tears.

"Jack? Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I caused you to cry!? I'm really sorry Jack, I was just messing with you but I really didn't know that-" and she was cut off by his lips on hers. But unlike him, she responded quickly.

And just like the previous ones they've shared, their kiss was full of love. Jack kissed her happily and the tears that had first appeared due to rejection soon turned into tears of joy and flowed down his cheeks. Elsa pulled back but her forehead was still against his.

"Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly and wiped his tears. Jack laughed before wiping it off.

"Its because I've finally achieved my dream" he said and smiled at her, his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"And that is?" She asked, burying her fingers in his hair.

"You" he whispered before capturing her lips again.

 **Hey guys! So how was it? Please comment and vote! Thank you!**


	4. A Date at Hogsmeade

" _Elsaaaaaa!_ " Astrid whined for the fifth time that day and it was just eleven AM. She had been trying to get the platinum-blonde's attention off her books the _whole_ morning with no success whatsoever. She wanted to pull the books from Elsa's hands, run with them to the Quidditch pitch and just yell 'Expulso!' at it. Her hands were already twitching as she looked at the book. She would've gladly done it if it were _her_ books Elsa was reading but sadly, those were library books and North wouldn't be happy about it. And if she _did_ burn them, then she was gonna get a handful of lectures from Hiccup and she was not ready for that.

The last time she got a lecture from Hiccup, she ended up punching a few Slytherins who were four years older than her. And she got in _serious_ trouble for that. Elsa and Hiccup had been furious that she had been so _irresponsible._ And she had started rambling about how they could think that helping Peeves set up water balloons in Maui's office is _irresponsible_. And that had started yet another lecture about what is the difference between _responsible_ and _irresponsible._

Well, back to the present now.

Astrid poked her bestie's cheek with her wand. It irritated Elsa _so_ much that she finally looked at Astrid.

"Can't you see I'm trying to work here?!" the Ravenclaw snapped.

"I can, and thats the problem! You're sitting and working on a Sunday! A freakin Sunday! Do you know what Sunday means?" she asked. The older Winters looked skeptically at her best friend before replying.

"Sunday is a day between Saturday and Monday, observed as a day of worship for Christians" Elsa said as she copied things on her parchment from the textbook.

"No. Sunday is the definition of relaxation and fun." Astrid sighed dreamily and closed her eyes while leaning back in her chair. She looked back at her friend who had become engrossed in her book _again._ Astrid sighed before picking up one of Elsa's quills. She waved it in front of the latter's face and grinned when she sneezed.

"Cut it out!" Elsa snapped.

"I will if you come outside with me." she said. Elsa sighed before closing her books.

"You aren't gonna leave me until I agree, are you?" she snickered. Astrid did the same before grabbing Elsa's hand and running out and to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"Get ready fast. We'll be leaving for Hogsmeade and Hiccup will be joining the two of us. He asked me on a date but I didn't wanna bail on you so yeah, he offered to come with us. So be at the entrance in ten minutes." Astrid spoke fast and was about to run off to the Dungeons when Elsa grabbed her hand.

"Wait! You can go with Hiccup. No problem. In fact I won't be alone anyways..." Elsa trailed off while blushing a little. Astrid looked at her in confusion for a few seconds before realisation hit her which made her to asp loudly.

"Are you saying that you have a DATE?!" She yelled. Elsa quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one heard it. But _lucky her,_ her sister, cousin and friend _happened_ to be passing by and they heard it.

"You have a WHATT?!" the three shouted.

"Keep it down will you?!" she hissed and pulled the four of them away from prying ears.

"Elsa what the heck?! You were saying that you have _no_ interest in romance just _yesterday_ and now you say you have a date?! I mean like what the-! Wait, do you have a boyfriend? Are you married?! OMG are you _pregnant_?!" Anna ranted.

"Anna what the heck?! I just said that I have a date for the Hogsmeade trip and you went to the extent of thinking I'm pregnant?!" Elsa hissed. Anna sheepishly bit her tongue and scratched her head.

"But seriously, do you really have a date or are you pulling our legs?" Punzie asked.

"I might or might not be pulling you leg..." she trailed off but then she looked at the unconvinced faced of her friends which made her groan.

"Fine, I _do_ have a date" she sighed. The girls started squealing loudly and Elsa froze their lips, literally. The girls started making all weird gestures, trying to ask her questions at the same time. Elsa sighed again and melted the ice off their lips and got bombarded with questions.

"One at a time please. And quick, we don't have much time" Elsa hissed.

"Okay we'll ask the other questions some other time but the main one is, who is it?" Astrid asked excitedly. Elsa blushed and looked down, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Is it Frost?" Mer asked slyly. Elsa turned beet red and the girls started squealing again. And that's when an idea struck.

"Guys, don't talk about the impossible" Elsa fake sighed sadly. But the girls bought it and stopped their celebration. Anna placed her hand on her shoulder and Elsa did her best expression of sadness.

"Elsie, what happened?" Anna asked. Elsa sighed again and replied while looking at the ground.

"He didn't call me for what you guys thought he did. We were just speaking about Quidditch when a guy came and called him, telling it was an emergency. So Jack left, but the guy didn't. Apparently, this guy also had a huge crush on me so he asked me out yesterday. And I said yes" Elsa said.

Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid and Merida looked at each other sadly. They had been shipping Jelsa from Elsa's and Jack's _and_ Astrid's fourth year, when Jack started showing great interest in Elsa. Merida even started muttering, ' _that_ _boy is so stupid!'_ and the three of them agreed with her.

"Well, I guess I have to move on now. Though this guy was _very_ handsome" Elsa smiled dreamily, laughing her head off inside her head.

The four girls snapped their attention back to the platinum-blonde who was supposedly in La-La Land. Never, I mean it, _never_ has Elsa admitted _any_ boy to be handsome, not even Jack! So who is this guy who has got her complete attention _just_ after meeting her?! It took Jack, the most handsome guy at Hogwarts, two to three _years_ to get her to notice him and this new guy has her wrapped around his finger after a _day?!_

"Describe him" Mer said seriously. "She might be pulling our legs. She would never date anyone while she's still in love with Frost" she whispered to the other three.

Meanwhile, Elsa pretended to think while internally freaking out. She kept thinking about possible answers but the three of them basically knew _all_ the boys in school. And that's when she remembered something. And she sighed dreamily again.

"Rich brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a big prankster, always has this childish gleam in his eyes and he manages to brighten up everyone's mood that no one could hate him." she ended, thinking about this _dream guy_. And by now, the other girls' jaws were hanging in shock. And looking at them, Elsa really felt the need to burst out laughing and she didn't think she could keep up her act if her friends kept asking questions.

"Well, we only have ten minutes before starts calling out the name so... _later~"_ she sang the last part and ran to her dorm.

"We have some _serious_ business with Frost today" Anna said which made the others nod.

...

Jack grinned happily as he went to the entrance with Flynn by his side. The former _still_ couldn't believe that he was _actually_ dating _Elsa Winters_ , the girl who has got most of the male population drooling for her. And the hilarious part is that she didn't even _know_ she had such an effect on the boys.

 _Ha! In yo faces suckers! The girl is mine!_

Jack's grin didn't melt even as Flynn stared strangely at him. Hiccup and Kristoff soon joined the two boys and he greeted them _too_ enthusiastically.

"OK, whats wrong with him?" Hiccup asked, eyes still fixed on Jack who was staring fondly at a red rose.

"I have no idea" Flynn replied, not averting his gaze from the guy.

"Hey guys" a voice called out behind the three teens. They turned back and met with their girlfriends who looked determined and furious.

"Hey" they replied and held their girlfriends' hands.

"Where's Frost?" Merida asked as she eyed Flynn who was kissing Punzie on her lips.

"There. Why d'you ask?" Hiccup asked after pecking his girlfriend on her cheek.

"We have some business to attend with him" Anna said while cracking her knuckles. The guys glanced at each other nervously before following the girls.

"Oi Frosty!" Merida yelled over the group. Jack, who was searching for Elsa, turned and looked at her and grinned.

"Hi guys" he said and noticed that all the girls were there, except for Elsa.

"Where's Elsa?" he asked.

"Searching for her date" Anna said while raising an eyebrow. Jack's eyebrows furrowed when he heard her.

"What? But-" he stopped himself when he remembered that Elsa and Jack had decided to keep their relationship a secret. But he couldn't help but smirk, thinking that they managed to get the truth out of Elsa.

"Oh yeah, and who is he?" Flynn asked sarcastically.

"Some 'handsome guy' with 'rich brown hair' and 'chocolate brown eyes' who is a 'prankster' and has this 'childish gleam in his eyes' and he manages to 'brighten up everyone's mood'" Anna quoted.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed when he heard her words. Rich brown hair? Chocolate brown eyes? What the-?! Those were like- the complete opposite of him, except the prankster and the other details!

"I don't know anyone one of that combo" Kristoff said.

"We don't either. And you should've seen her, she was getting so dreamy and she was blushing so much! 'A Handsome guy' was her first description of this guy and she's not even admitted that _Jack_ is handsome!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I mean, it took three whole years for Jack to get Elsa to notice him and she's going crazy for a guy she met just yesterday!" Anna exclaimed. And these words just increased Jack's fury.

 _I'll have to see who this bastard is who's trying to steal_ _ **my Snowflake?!**_ Jack yelled in his head as they waited for their names to be called out.

When that was done, everyone started walking to Hogwarts and he excused himself from the group and found himself searching for the platinum-blonde. He finally found her with the other Prefects, giving them orders and instructions. After that was done, they went in search of their friends and Jack waited for Elsa.

She soon saw him, smiled and pecked his cheek which caused the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He smiled, held her hand as they walked together to Hogsmeade.

They soon reached the place and Elsa was making her was to Zonko's but Jack stopped her. He led the way to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop where couples usually sit.

"Now sit here and do some explaining to me" he ordered, made her sit and sat opposite to her. Elsa just raised an eyebrow in confusion as Jack crossed his arms.

"Now tell me, who is it?" Jack asked, anger coursing through his veins.

 _Or_ _is_ _it_ _jealously?_ His brain asked him. He just ignored it and looked at Elsa.

"Who is what?" She asked, completely clueless.

"The guy with whom you told the girls that you're going on a date?" He asked.

"Oh, that was you" She smiled.

"Oh really? Then who is this guy with 'rich brown hair' and 'chocolate brown eyes'?" He sneered. Elsa was taken aback by his tone but then she started laughing. She laughed so hard that she clutched her stomach.

"Elsa this is not funny! You promised a date with me! And the girls are telling me that you're going with some guy who is quoted to 'Sweep you off your feet at first sight'!" Jack exclaimed.

"You take this way too serious Jack" Elsa laughed. Jack opened his mouth again, his heart already crumbling to bits that his girlfriend is going behind his back. Though one part of his soul still believed that she would do no such thing.

"And before you say anything, the guy I told the girls was really you" she giggled. And Jack's expression could only be described as dumbfounded.

"B-But, you said the guy has brown hair and brown eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Remember how we told that our relationship is gonna be a secret? Well, if I mention everything about you, it would be too obvious! I mean, who in this school has white-hair and electric blue eyes?" She asked. And Jack had to admit, she had a point.

"And I _was_ describing you when I said the guy has brown hair and brown eyes. Remember when we all decided to do a play after our fifth year, to lift the spirits of the kids who were told to have cancer? In that hospital near our home? Well, at that time, in the play, you were a Shepherd and you had coloured your hair and wore the brown contact lenses which Muggles use. And though I didn't want to admit, you looked dashing" she winked flirtatiously which turned him beet red.

"And that was whom I was talking about. I just told your physical appearance from that play but the rest of the descriptions were really of you" she smiled again.

Jack smiled back and looked lovingly at his girlfriend. She was literally the best and most loyal girlfriend one could ask for. And he felt a little guilty for doubting her.

"Why were you so worried by the way?" She asked and sipped her coffee. Jack's eyes widened as he racked his brain for answers.

"Um-I-uh-well..." He stammered and Elsa looked more interested in the subject now.

"Wait, were you jealous?" She asked with a teasing smirk. Jack turned redder and shook his head furiously.

"W-What?! N-No I was not!" He stammered. Elsa rose an eyebrow but the smirk was still present.

"So you're OK with me dating or admiring other guys?" She asked in the same tone. Jack's eyes lit up in fury at the thought of her liking someone else.

"What?! Of course not!" He huffed. Elsa just laughed harder and Jack, who knew very well that he should be embarrassed right now, couldn't help but smile that she could laugh so loudly and be herself around him and her pure laugh was caused by him.

"I was just kidding. But seriously Jack, you don't have to worry about that. I don't think anyone's more handsome than my boyfriend in this world" and she winked seductively which made Jack shyer and sent shivers down his spine.

 _Goodness,_ _I_ _love_ _it_ _when_ _she_ _looks_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that..._

Jack quickly moved his chair and sat right next to Elsa, leaving no space between their chairs. He wrapped his arm around her but she slapped his hand.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"We're having a _secret_ relationship. Which means that we can't hold hands and all that in public. Who know? Maybe someone might tell it out to the group that we're together" she pointed out. Jack continued pouting, muttering something about life not being fair, which made Elsa giggle.

...

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Jack asked as he watched Elsa looking at the shops. She turned to look at him and nodded with a smile. Jack grinned and led the way to the said place.

"Wait, I see the whole gang sitting by the window!" Elsa hissed and pulled Jack to hide in the gap between two of the shops nearby. The two of them thought hard when Elsa snapped her fingers.

"First you go in, somehow convince them that I am indeed with 'the handsome guy' and then I'll come in and just play along, OK?" She asked. He nodded and was about to leave before he looked back and smirked. Elsa raised her eyebrow when he came back to her and stood pressed to her with a devious smirk planted on his face. And she couldn't complain about the close proximity, the gap was pretty small so they were pretty much pressed against each other. And Elsa knew Jack had a naughty plan by the way he was smirking.

"Ya know, since we won't be 'dating' for the next couple of hours, I want to do this" and with a wicked smirk, he slammed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and pinned her to the wall. Elsa quickly closed her eyes and buried her fingers in his hair and she felt his hands slowly snaking around her waist.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and Elsa tightened her grip. He seemed to enjoy this much more than she did. But Jack Frost had yet another trick up his sleeve. He pulled back and started peppering her neck with kisses. Elsa bit her lip to stop the moan trying to escape her lips. She shivered when he dragged his nose up her neck and captured her lips again. Elsa, who was completely out of her senses, responded with the same fervour and as fast as this started, Jack pulled back and smirked at her state. Elsa whined and pulled him closer but Jack smirked devilishly and leaned closer to her ear.

"See you inside Snowflake" he whispered huskily and ran out in a blink, with a self-satisfied smirk.

Elsa stood there for some seconds before snapping back to her senses. How dare that guy?! Kissing her senseless and leaving her there?! Well, she'll have to get her revenge now, shouldn't she? She smirked and crept out of the gap and looked at the window. She saw how he had a really depressed expression and how Merida was scolding him.

 _Probably_ _for_ _not_ _making_ _a_ _move._ _Those_ _four_ _have_ _been_ _shipping_ _"Jelsa"_ _since_ _fifth_ _year..._

Elsa quickly replaced her smirk with a dreamy smile and walked in after checking her appearance at the window. She went inside and ordered herself a Butterbear, waiting for the others to notice her. And as expected, they called out for her. She turned, grinned and made her way to the table with her Butterbear in hand.

"Hey guys" she greeted and sat down next to Jack, who was clearly pretending to be depressed by looking away. She placed a concerned look on her face but pretended to push it away.

"So sis, how's your date going on?" Anna asked. Elsa sighed dreamily and replied.

"It was perfect!" She beamed. She clearly noticed how Jack pretended to pay no attention to them as he sipped his Butterbear.

"Jack? You alright?" She asked, concerned.

"Fine" he barked out. Elsa was taken aback for the second time, though this was fake. She looked questioningly at the others who just shook their heads.

"Anyways, I think I'll get going. He'll be waiting for me" she smiled, glanced at Jack and left.

Elsa's smirk reappeared and she signalled Jack to be at Hog's Head when no one else was looking. She went around Hogsmeade and reached Hog's Head. She waited outside for Jack to come and was surprised to see him coming just after two minutes. He was grinning and was clearly trying not to laugh out loud.

"So what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"They completely believed us! Astrid and Merida kept muttering that I should've made my move and Flynn had the 'I told you so' face. Anna and Punzie are completely bummed that Jelsa didn't happen and Kristoff and Hiccup just had the 'its your fault' face. They are completely convinced that you've fallen in love with another guy and that I'm depressed. I even heard Punzie and Anna muttering that 'Jelsa' won't get married and have babies whom they can't name Anna Jr. and Rapunzel Jr. 'cause you're gonna get married to this 'brown-haired handsome guy'" he said. I smirked when I thought of my revenge and pulled him closer and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Well, I don't plan on marrying or getting pregnant by anyone else" she said seductively and twisted his hair from the nape of his neck. Jack turned impossibly red as his eyes widened. Elsa just placed an innocent look on her face and bit her lip. She saw how Jack's eyes became half-lidded as he stared at her lips. She slowly leaned in and paused when she was just millimeters from his lips.

"You played with me, didn't you? Now I'm just returning the favour" she whispered sexily and ran away, leaving him hanging. He soon shook his head and was about to chase her but Elsa quickly joined the students who were returning to Hogswart. Jack tried chasing her but Elsa found their friends and ran to them. And 'cause their relationship is a secret, Jack just scowled and joined them. Elsa caught his eye and winked at him when no one was looking.

The group soon reached Hogwarts and all went to their common rooms before supper. Jack and Elsa kept up their act the whole night. The Great Hall was noisy as usual but the teachers were surprisingly not there yet. And the students took advantage of it.

"Hey guys!" Ariel, one of the best singers of the school who was a fifth year Gryffindor, called out. The tip of her wand was at her neck, making her voice loud.

"We, the Princesses, have decided that we make this night special. Its not everyday you get to go on a Hogsmeade trip right after a Quidditch match which our school heartthrob Jack Frost-" she pointed at Jack who smirked, which made many girls swoon. (And if you're thinking if they're real princess, no they aren't. They're just a group called the Princesses.)

"-and our wonderful Slytherin team won. And all the teachers never just leave us alone in the Hall, do they? So let's have an awesome night! Just till bedtime! And for those who think we shouldn't be doing this, Cinderella and I asked Professor North, who told that he's ok with it if the school leaders allow us. We've already asked the Prefects and all of them agreed. And now, the decision lies in the hands of the Head boy and the Head girl" she turned to the Hufflepuff table. Hiccup grinned and gave a thumbs up. Everyone cheered and turned to the Ravenclaw table. Elsa just stood up and spoke with an uncertain face.

"I'm not sure about this... we have only three hours before bedtime and..." she trailed off. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was giving her the baby-doll-eyes. She just grinned.

"Fine, we can have fun tonight." she said and everyone cheered.

"On two conditions" Hiccup said and stood next to Elsa. Everyone groaned but nodded.

"First of all, there will be absolutely on bullying, fights and dirtying the place by throwing things." Elsa said and glared at few students.

"Secondly, we'll announce you to go back once the clock strikes ten and we don't want any arguments. Like asking to play for another hour or fighting with us that its not yet time" Hiccup said strictly. The students nodded but some didn't.

"And those who don't wish to listen to these two conditions may leave right now. 'Cause if we find anyone doing things against the rules or the conditions, we'll extract your points and send you to the Headmaster." Elsa said with the 'I'm-not-kidding' voice. Some students from all the four houses left the Hall after listening to them. And most of them were the bullies so the students in the Hall cheered yet again.

"Prefects, keep an eye on the others" Hiccup announced and the said students nodded.

"Thanks a lot guys. Anyways, there's something else we want to inform" Ariel said and stood next the both the Heads in front of the Hall.

"Professor North had told that if the Heads are ok with this, then he gives the entire responsibility of the Great Hall to the two of you. And for safety's sake, he put a charm in the Hall so that no one hexes or jinxes anyone. Everyone except the two of you. _And_ he also gave us permission to use Muggle things just for tonight" Belle explained. Hiccup's and Elsa's eyes widened and their jaws dropped. They looked at each other, laughed and hi-fi'ed.

"Which means that you two are the ones who should move the tables for us" Jasmine spoke. Hiccup and Elsa looked at each other again before nodding.

"Everyone sit down in your places and don't face the tables. We'll move the big ones first." Elsa announced and Hiccup nodded. The students sat down on the benches and faced the other house students and not the table. Elsa and Hiccup did their work and soon, the food and the vessels disappeared and the four long tables stood against the walls. And just before the lifted the benches, Elsa leaned in and whispered something in his ear, which made him grin and nod.

Jack watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He bristled when he heard two first-year students whisper to each other that Hiccup and Elsa would make a cute couple.

The two Heads waved their wands and the four long benches were lifted in the air. They told the others to move and stand in the corners, which everyone obeyed. The two of them muttered some incantation and everyone watched as the four benches split in half and became eight. All the eight then descended and formed a stage in the middle of the hall. The two of them flicked the wands and all the torches dimmed. Hiccup shot something at the ceiling and the night clouds disappeared and a disco ball popped out. Elsa shot something this time and there were spotlights now. They flicked their wands together and the stage became more steady and there were no more gaps between the benches. The four tables remained against the wall and all kinds of snacks and non-alcoholic drinks appeared.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two leaders who blushed a little.

"Thanks a lot for this guys! Let the party get started!" Tiana cheered and everyone joined in.

...

"Good work there" Jack said as he stood next to his secret-girlfriend. Elsa giggled and thanked him. Astrid showed up at that moment and slung her hand around Elsa's shoulders.

"Awesome job Elsa! However, a certain white-headed someone was jealous when you got too close to my boyfriend" Astrid said slyly as she looked at Jack who avoided eye-contact.

"Seriously Jack? You know you didn't have to be jelly. I'm not gonna steal your girl when I have my own gorgeous one" Hiccup said and pecked Astrid's cheek. Jack just rose an eyebrow with a 'seriously?' face but turned his attention to the stage where Cinderella and Aurora stood.

"Hey there guys! After much discussion, we have come up with an idea of a duet performance. We've written down the names of some devilishly handsome guys and some insanely gorgeous girls. And now, we pick out two names, one each from both gender. And those two will come and perform a duet for us right here, right now!" Aurora announced. Everyone nodded at their idea and looked at the stage where Mulan stood with two containers. One was labelled 'Boys' while the other was labelled 'Girls'.

"And we have also picked a lucky student to pick out the names. May we have Wendy Darling please?" Cinderella. The third-year Ravenclaw blushed and made her way to the stage where the three seventh-year students stood.

"Some of you might ask why her? Well, the thing is, most of you don't know this but Wendy here, is one of the brightest students of her year, she secretly helps at the Hospital Wing along with Rapunzel who, as we all know, has her own healing abilities, and Wendy is also found many times in the kitchens, aiding the house-elves. She's also never went against the rules and recently, Wendy helped us find something of Snow White's which she lost, which was worth a thousand Galleons. And we return her the favour in all the ways we can so what do you guys say? Do you think she should pick the lucky names?" Mulan asked.

Everyone cheered for Wendy who turned redder. She sheepishly left her hand in the Boys box and picked out a name. The three girls quickly saw the name and snickered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't for the school heartthrob. And I was exaggerating when I said 'Devilishly Handsome'. This guy is literally the first the name we wrote" Aurora announced.

"Who is it?" someone called.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a big round of applause for Jack Frost!" Cinderella announced. Jack turned to Elsa, winked at her and made his way to the stage with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there Frost" Cinderella smirked.

"Hey there ladies. Looking beautiful as always" he said charmingly.

"That's Frost to ya" Mulan groaned.

"And my, my. What an honour? Devilishly Handsome? You girls flatter me" Jack spoke in a british accent which made the girls roll their eyes but smile.

"Now moving on. So Wendy dear, pick the unlucky girl for this guy" Mulan said to her. Most of the girls from first to sixth-year were giggling at Jack. The seventh-years were already used to him.

The giggling third-year girl searched and picked out another name. The three girls huddled closer and their smiles were huge when they read the name.

"Oh this is a couple from heaven. These two are destined to be together." Cindy swooned with Aurora.

"Who is it?" the whole school demanded.

"Well, this girl is the definition of beauty and brains. Why, you can even say she's way beyond insanely beautiful! And lets have Elsa Winters on stage please!" Cindy cheered.

Elsa shook her head and walked up to the stage. She was about to climb on the benches when Jack held out his hand. She got on the stages on her own and Jack pouted.

"Aww, is Jackie sad that his girlfriend ignored his help?" Merida called out which made everyone laugh.

"I was just being a gentleman" he pouted. Elsa shook her head and pinched his cheek and he rubbed it.

"Now isn't this cute?" Aurora asked. Most of the girls in the hall agreed while some didn't.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Elsa rolled her eyes.

"So last question. Jack, do you think Elsa is beautiful?" Cindy asked. Everyone turned to jack who was smirking.

"Nope" he said. Aurora was about to pounce on him but Jack quickly continued.

"Why will I call her 'beautiful' when she is, as you guys said, way beyond insanely gorgeous?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Elsa the whole time. Said girl blushed and rolled her eyes as everyone 'aww'ed.

"Well, I can finally continue shipping Jelsa without people nagging me. Anyways, we give you two just two minutes to think of a song. Good luck" and after Aurora's last sentence, the three of them and Wendy got off the stage.

"So what to sing Snowflake?" Jack asked her with a smirk on his face. Elsa thought for some time and whispered the name of the song in his ear and she blushed a little. Jack grinned and nodded. But this time, they had decided to use the Muggle mikes instead of sticking their wands in their throats.

"Hey guys. So we finally decided to sing the song we had written together when we were bored. Hope y'all like it" Jac spoke in the mike.

"And we also got these for you guys" Ariel said and pointed at the bass, electric guitar, drums and a keyboard.

"You guys can chose who will come and play them" Belle said.

"I'll take Flynn for the bass and Hiccup for the keyboard and-" Jack was cut off by Elsa.

"I'll take Merida for the drums and Astrid for the guitar. It's only fair that _both_ of us choose" Elsa said. Jack closed his mouth in defeat as the four got the instruments.

"You guys know the tune for all our songs, right?" Jack asked. Merida played a fast beat and Jack nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing" Elsa muttered.

"And the song name is Heart Attack. Hope you guys like it!" Elsa announced.

 **The song is Heart Attack cover of Demi Lovato by Sam Tsui and Chrissy Costanza. Please do listen to the song!**

 _ **Jack-**_ __ _You never put your love out on the line  
You never said "Yes" to the right guy  
You never had trouble getting what you want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

 _ **Elsa-**_ _When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

Elsa winked at the guys who whooped.

 _Won't wash my hair_  
 _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 **Elsa-** _But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
 _Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
 **Jack-** _Yes, you make me so nervous_  
 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 **Both-** _You make me glow,_  
 _But you cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

 **Elsa-** _Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
 _When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
 _And every time I try to be myself_  
 _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

 **Jack-** _It's just not fair_  
 _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
 _I gasp for air_  
 _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 **Elsa-** _But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
 _Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_  
 **Jack-** _You make me so nervous_  
 _That I just can't hold your hand_

 **Both-** _You make me glow,_  
 _But you cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

 **Jack-** _The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
 **Both-** _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
 _So scared I take off and I run_  
 _I'm flying too close to the sun_  
 **Elsa-** _And I burst into flames (_ **Jack-** _flames;_ **Elsa-** _flames)_

 **Jack-** _You make me glow,_  
 _But you cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_

_**Elsa-**_ _So I'm...  
Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

 _ **Both-**_ _If I ever did that_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

Both finished singing and the whole Hall was quiet. Then they burst into applause. Elsa grinned and Jack grinned back. Bothbowed and turned to Cindy and Aurora.

"That was freakin Awesome! You guys are so damn good with each other! Am I right?" Cind asked. Everyone cheered again and chanted 'One more song!' again and again.

"Ooh, seems like they want more. You guys ready?" Aurora asked. Elsa was about to deny but Jack cut her off and agreed. He quickly whispered the song to the band and to Elsa, who smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Here we have a cute song for you" Jack said and winked at the students and all the girls swooned.

 **And this song is the cover of It Girl by Jason Derulo by Megan Nicole and Jason Chen. Awesome cover, really!**

 _ **Elsa-**_ __ _*whistles*  
_ _ **Jack-**_ __ _oh yeah_

 _ **Elsa-**_ __ _*whistles*_

 _ **Jack-**_ __ _oh oh_

 _ **Elsa-**_ _I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

 _Just tryna find ya_

 _I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

 _Five steps behind ya_

 _Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit_

 _Check please..._

Elsa looked at Jack who was clearly staring at her with a dreamy smile.

 _'Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams_

 _Much more than a Grammy award,_

 _That's how much you mean to me_

Elsa smiled at Jack who had a goofy grin on his face as he stared directly at her and sang.

 _ **Jack-**_ _You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest gift, girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit, girl,  
This is it, girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit, girl_

 _Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
_ _ **Both-**_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]  
_ _ **Jack-**_ _Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
_ _ **Both-**_ _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]  
_ _ **Jack-**_ _Let me play it loud_

 _ **Jack-**_ _You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you_

Elsa and Jack, who had currently forgotten the crowd around them, were staring right at each other. Jack remembered the next line and quickly pulled her closer by her hand.

 _If I get your body close not letting go_  
 _Hoping you're about to_

Elsa rolled her eyes and pushed him by the nose with her finger.

 _Tell them other guys they can lose your number_  
 _You're done!_  
 _They don't get another shot 'cause you're love drunk!_

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed when he glanced at the other boys while singing the first few lines.

 _Like a TV show playing reruns_  
 _Every chance I get,_  
 _I'mma turn you on_

He winked at her and Elsa rolled her eyes again with a smile on her face.

 **Elsa-** _You could be my it boy_  
 _You're the greatest gift_  
 _Lovin' you could be a crime_  
 _Crazy how we fit, boy_  
 _This is it_  
 _Give me 25 to life_  
 _I just wanna rock all night long_  
 _And put you in the middle of my spotlight_  
 _You could be my it boy_  
 _You're my biggest hit, boy_

 _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 **Both-** _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]_  
 **Elsa-** _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 **Both-** _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]_  
 **Elsa-** _Let me play it loud_

 **Elsa-** _Can't seem to stop you from running, running_  
 _Through my, through my mind, mind_  
 _Just keep it coming, coming_  
 _'Til I make you mine, mine_  
 **Jack-** _You've got that something, something_  
 _I wanna be with, girl, (_ **Elsa-** _wanna be with, boy)_  
 _You're my greatest hit girl, (_ **Elsa-** _you're my greatest hit boy)_  
 _Just say this is it, girl..._

_**Jack-**_ __ _*whistles*_

 _ **Elsa-**_ _Hey, baby..._

 _ **Jack-**_ __ _*whistles*_

 _ **Elsa-**_ __ _ooohhh_

 _ **Jack-**_ _Don't you know you're my it girl?_

 _ **Elsa-**_ _You could be my it boy  
You're my greatest gift  
Lovin' you could be a crime_

Jack quickly grabbed her hand and twirled her. And both were _still_ staring at each.

 **Jack-** _Crazy how we fit, girl_  
 _This is it_  
 _Cause you're my it girl_  
 **Elsa-** _I just wanna rock all night long (_ **Jack-** _all night long)_  
 _And put you in the middle of my spotlight_  
 _You could be my it boy (_ **Jack-** _you could be my it girl)_  
 _You're my biggest hit boy_

 _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 **Both-** _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]_  
 **Elsa-** _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like..._  
 **Both-** _Oh, oh, oh, oh [2x]_  
 **Jack-** _Let me play it loud_  
 _Let me play it loud like_

 _ **Elsa-**_ _Let me play it loud_

 _Let me play it loud like_

 _ **Elsa-**_ __ _*whistles*_

The whole Hall burst into applause again and the two Princesses came on stage.

"Wow, that was _one_ cute song!" Aurora giggled.

"So did you write it simply or was it for a special someone?" Cindy asked slyly which made both Jack and Elsa turned pink.

"Oh- n-nothing like that" Elsa stammered and looked at her feet.

"OH really? The way you two were staring at each other for the _whole_ song doesn't mean _anything?_ " she asked with a smirk on her face. Elsa turned redder but she didn't say anything.

"Well, I agree that I _was_ thinking of someone special while writing the song" Jack admitted and looked at Elsa. Most the girls started squealing and the boys covered their ears and whooped for Jack, who was turning redder by the minute.

"OK now shush" Aurora silenced everyone.

"Thanks a lot you two. I can tell that everyone loved your performance. Wanna perform another song?" Cindy asked. Jack looked at Elsa who seemed pretty tired.

"No thanks. I can tell that we're a little exhausted. Well, you can call others now. But before we leave" Jack said slyly at the end and turned to Elsa who looked confused.

"One little kiss? Please?" he asked with the baby-doll-eyes. Elsa turned red and the loud squeals were heard from the audience. Everyone started chanting 'Elsa! Elsa!' again and again.

"Hey, it's ok if you don't want to. I would never force myself on you" Jack said sincerely. The crowd 'Aww'ed at the couple and Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled.

She grabbed him by the collar, turned his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. That was more than enough to make Jack grin goofily and to send the fangirls into tears of joy. And Anna and Rapunzel were two of them, whereas Astrid and Merida jumped with joy.

...

The singing and partying continued and soon it was and Hiccup got on stage.

"Ok everyone, time's up. Back to your dorms now" Hiccup said. Some groaned but all of them left.

"I don't think I've seen all the houses together and happy like this" Elsa said with a smile on her face.

"I know right" Hiccup smiled. His gaze fell on a laughing Astrid who was with the other girls. He grinned and after setting the tables and benches back to their places with Elsa, he excused himself and went to meet his girlfriend. And after a goodnight kiss, Astrid went back to the Slytherin common room while Hiccup went back to Elsa for patrol, only to find her missing after instructing the Prefects.

And Elsa, meanwhile, was being kidnapped by her secret boyfriend who led the way to a dark corridor.

"Hey, you're not angry at me for asking you to kiss me, are you?" he asked. Elsa laughed and kissed his nose.

"Of course not silly. Why the hell would I be angry?" she laughed. Jack heaved a sigh of relief and brought his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek.

"And I wasn't lying ya know. I really thought of you while writing that song" he admitted.

"I know" she giggled. The two just stayed there, enjoying each other's company when Elsa sighed.

"Now get going. I have to get back to patrol and I don't want to remove points from my boyfriend"she giggled and Jack groaned.

"Do you really have to? We can just stay in your room or mine together" he whined.

"Seriously Jack, get going" she laughed. She got out of his grip but he quickly caught her hand.

"Last goodnight kiss, please?" he asked. Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled and leaned in and kissed her boyfriend as she cupped his cheek. Jack held her close but soon Elsa pulled back which made him whine.

"Jack" she said with a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll go. See you tomorrow Snowflake" and he snuck one last kiss and ran off. Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed at her boyfriend's silliness.

...

"So what was that with you and Jack?" Anna asked slyly. Elsa jumped in fear when she heard her sister's voice all of a sudden. She turned back and saw her sister and cousin giggling at her.

"You both almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed.

"Whateva! You still didn't answer the question" Punzie pointed out.

"Between me and Jack? Nothing" Elsa simply stated and walked ahead of them.

"But you sang love songs with him! You were staring at him the whole time and you even kissed him on the cheek!" Anna argued.

"That doesn't mean anything" Elsa replied calmly. But on the inside, she was thanking God that Jack didn't hear her or he would make her pay _dearly_ and Elsa knew _just_ how he would punish her.

Anna and Rapunzel groaned and were about to ask a few more question but Elsa cut them off, telling they have to go and ran off to seen the other Prefects back to their room.

...

A week had passed since that wonderful day and the students were back to their studies. But all the students ever talked about was the wonderful evening, Jack and Elsa's performance and that little kiss. There were girls wearing blue badges with 'Jelsa' written on them, showing their support to the couple, who blush whenever they saw the badges. Anna and Rapunzel were sure as hell that something was up with the two. They just waved it off, telling they're being ridiculous, but continued with their secret relationship. Sometimes, Jack would just pull her out of nowhere when they won't have classes and would start kissing her.

The two had fallen in love harder in the week. They would always smile at each other and were very open to each other. They got to know of each other's past which just made their love stronger.

And currently, the bell rang, signalling lunch. Elsa didn't have any of her friends in her class so she walked to the Great Hall all alone, well, not for long as a hand latched itself around her waist and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

"Now there she is. The Snowflake whom I've missed for so long" a muffled voice said as she felt someone's nose in her neck. Elsa giggled and turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"Seriously Jack? I saw you at breakfast remember?" she giggled.

"But every minute without you is such waste of time" Jack buried his nose further in her neck, tickling her in the process.

"Stop it!" she laughed.

"Nope!" he laughed and slammed his lips against hers. The two were so engrossed in their moment that they didn't notice the door open.

"What the fuck is going on here?" a voice shouted. Elsa sprang away from Jack and stared at her sister and her friends, including the boys, standing at the doorway in shock. But Jack was just irritated at being interrupted.

"Couldn't you guys see that we're busy?" he rolled his eyes. Elsa slapped on his head and he yelped in pain.

"What was that for?" he pouted.

"You ask me, I'd say you deserved that" Flynn snickered. Jack stuck his tongue out at his best friend who did the same, and that caused a slap from their girlfriends.

"You two, to the hall, right now" Astrid hissed and went to Hall. Everyone followed her, including Jack and Elsa.

"OK, first things first, why were you kissing?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why do you ask? Am I not supposed to kiss my girlfriend? The other guys do it with their girlfriends all the time" Jack wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist, which made her facepalm.

"Your WHAT?!" everyone shouted. And by everyone, I meant the group i.e. Anna, Rapunzel, Astrid, Merida, Hiccup, Eugene and Kristoff.

"Girlfriend" he shrugged.

"From when?" they demanded.

"Um, didn't you guys help me set the place so that I can ask her?" Jack asked.

"B-But Elsa told that you were talking about the Quidditch match and t-then you left and the brown-haired-mystery-man asked her out!" Punzie exclaimed as she flailed her hands.

"Do you guys think I'm seriously _that_ stupid?" he laughed but it faded away when he saw them nod.

"Nothing like that. I confessed, asked her to be my girlfriend, she agreed, we kissed and we laid down on the snow and watched the sky. That was the best moment of my life" Jack smiled dreamily. Elsa just blushed and kept her face buried in her hands and let Jack do the answering.

"So you were pulling our leg?" Astrid asked. Elsa looked up and nodded sheepishly.

"And ya were the last I expected ta prank us" Merida rolled her eyes.

"So then why didn't you tell us?" Kristoff asked.

"We thought it'd be more fun to have a secret relationship, and indeed it was" Jack smirked.

"So you've been having secret meetings and kisses for the past week?" Flynn asked.

"Yup!" Jack chirped.

"But then what about the Hogsmeade date with Mr. Handsome?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I was actually talking about Jack in that" Elsa answered sheepishly.

"But-" Elsa cut off everyone.

"Remember Jack was a brown-haired shepherd in a play we did in fifth-year. Well, I was just describing him in that attire" Elsa exclaimed. The others let the matter sink in before Anna and Rapunzel squealed loudly. And that caught almost everyone's attention in the Hall.

"May we know the reason for your outburst girls?" Mrs. Flora asked strictly. And not able to contain themselves, they told the truth. Very. Loudly. And that was met with shock from everyone. The boys clapped Jack on his back and the girls gathered around Elsa.

...

"I'm never gonna survive this" Elsa huffed as she finally sat next to Jack.

"Hey, at least we have each other. We'll go through it together" he kissed her forehead which sent another round of squeals.

 **Hey there guys! Here's the next chapter and hope you like it!**

 **And for the guest reviews:**

 **Guest(1)- (the one who reviewed that I'm one of their fav Jelsa authors)- Oh my goodness, realy?! Man, thank you so much! I seriously didn't think that anyone even read my Jelsa fanfics, but I'm glad that you do! Hope you liked this too!**

 **Guest(2)- (the one who reviewed "Shit is whack") no offence and I really don't mean to be rude and tbh, I couldn't exactly understand your review heh *awkward* but I'm glad that you at least read this fic of mine**

 **Caitlyn-Taylor- Thanks so much! I'm glad that you feel this is cute!**


End file.
